Baby, I want so much more
by purplepicks
Summary: What they were doing was so wrong, yet it felt so right. Gabriella promised herslef that she wouldn't fall in love with Troy. But he wanted so much more than to be friends with benefits. [M] [Troyella Smut] ONESHOT


**Well this is obviously my first rated M one-shot, All of the reviewers of **_**Just Me And You **_** are convincing me to do and M Chapter, and since Im a really nice person, I will. This is a one-shot so I would love to see some feedback! I really want to know all your honest opinions. **

Gabriella Montez, the smart brunette beauty was often known as the innocent and shy type of girl, but her long time _best friend_ knew a complete different side of her, a side that the world didn't know and didn't expect from her, Troy knew the seductive and sultry Gabriella. But how and why did he know?...

They're _friends with benefits_.

It all started when the two were lying together on Troy's bed, watching one of those romantic sappy movies. Then things when out of their control, one minute they were talking and the next they were both half naked, kissing each other with such lust and passion, it led to a night the two would never forget. After that they came to realization that it was wrong for friends to do that so they claimed themselves as _Friends with Benefits_.

With no emotional attachment whatsoever, well that's what they thought…

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Troy sighed, resting his chin on his palm, while tapping his pen against the table. His eyes wandered towards the clock. _3.02 pm_. He groaned eight more minutes left of hell.

He couldn't stand sitting right behind Gabriella, he had an urge just to touch her and feel her body pressed up against his own. Finding it would be fun to tease her a little bit he pushed his desk forward, coming closer to Gabriella, placing his hand on her back, he began to trace patterns around her bra strap through the thin material of her shirt.

Gabriella dropped her pen onto the desk as she felt Troy's fingers brush against her skin, he began to run his hand up and down her sides, going down he rested his hand resting on her right hip. Troy smirked in satisfaction when he felt Gabriella shiver under his touch.

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of day, Troy reluctantly removed his hands off Gabriella and stood up, waiting for her to pack her stuff, when she was done he offered his hand to her and she happily accepted.

Once all the students were cleared out of the room Gabriella pulled Troy towards her, huskily whispering

"After that little encounter, Later tonight," She paused, a devilish smirk playing on her lips "Im in control,".

This was the Gabriella only Troy knew and loved, He smirked too, feeling her hot breath against his neck. He cupped her cheek and began to caress it.

"Can I have a sneak preview?" He questioned, flashing a smile he knew she couldn't resist. She didn't need to be asked twice, instantly she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her, their body heat mixing.

She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, waiting for him to open his mouth but he didn't .She groaned into the kiss. Gabriella bit his bottom lip _hard_ making a groan type of noise erupt from his throat, he opened his mouth, letting her tongue explore his mouth. Troy felt himself go weak, she definitely knew how to take control.

She teasingly yet gently rubbed her knee at his private area, making him groan once again. She pulled away and gave Troy a seductive wink.

"See you later tonight," She softly ran her hand down his chest, before slowly walking away, purposely swinging her hips as she walked.

Troy sighed and shook his head, mesmerized by the way her hips moved. He smirked, _Gabi plays dirty_ He thought to himself.

He didn't know how or why she agreed to do this whole 'best friends with benefits; scheme, but it made him fall for her even harder, Yes Tory Bolton was insanely in love with Gabriella, not just physically but emotionally. Whenever she was around, Troy wasn't afraid to be anyone else but himself. _She's perfect;_ it may sound cheesy but that's what he thought of her. The way she smiled, it made him smile too, a simple touch from her made his knees go weak, she's very caring, also. Around other people she was timid and shy, but around him she was outgoing and really fun, not to mention really _sexy._

_Tonight's the night _Troy thought to himself _the night when I finally confess my feelings…_

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella ran her hand through her hair, slumping down on her bed, she sighed.

She suddenly sat up when she heard a soft knock on her balcony door; she smiled, immediately knowing who it was. She swiftly made her way to the door and unlocked it, greeted with his gaze.

"Hey," Troy started, a small smile on his lips. Gabriella smiled too, stepping in closer to him.

"Hey," She replied, taking his hand into hers and leading him into her room. Noticing he looked nervous, they sat down on her bed. It was about time he told her the truth.

"Troy," Gabriella breathed "What's the matter?". He looked up, his crystal blue eyes meeting her own, she felt her self get lost. He shook his head looking down. "You know you can tell me anything and im always there for you" She reassured him with a warm smile.

Troy smiled and draped his arms around her shoulder, hugging her lovingly, he whispered "Thanks Brie,"

"That's what friends are for," She grinned. His gaze went down to her lips, before he inched in closer, feeling his heart beat accelerate. Their lips met in a long desiring kiss. He slowly pushed her down so that he was on top of her, their lips never tearing away. He gently pulled away, both their eyes meeting in an intense stare.

"Do you want this as much as I do?" He softly said, running his hand up and down her cheek, she nodded.

"Yes, I want this," She whispered "But I thought I was in control?". Before he could reply, he felt her lips on his again, it was full of lust and passion, just like their first kiss. He deepened it as his tongue met hers. She swiftly broke the kiss, she pushed him back so his was resting against the headboard.

"Brie.." Troy groaned, his tone filled with desire. She smirked before speaking, a naughty glint in her eyes, and she placed her hand on his chest and pulled off his blue shirt, revealing a well defined torso. She straddled his hips with her own, before leaning back down, their lips meeting once again in an amazing kiss. She encircled her arms around his neck, while he rested hands on her waist, one of his hands sneaking underneath her tank top, feeling her warm, smooth skin beneath his fingers. She reluctantly pulled herself away from the kiss, a small smile forming her lips. She made a trail of open mouthed kisses from his forehead to his neck.

Troy gasped. She nipped the skin of his neck gently which gained a throaty moan from Troy. After a couple of minutes of lavishing the skin of his neck, a red mark started to appear on his neck, making Gabriella smile with satisfaction, she had successfully left her mark, but that wasn't her ambition for the night, her goal was to give Troy a night of passionate love, where nothing else but themselves in the world existed.

Her hands traveled down south, while doing that she was softly scraping her nails against his firm stomach, making him tense. Troy groaned as pleasure coursed through his body heading down south to his member, which began to ache for attention, he then felt her soft lips kiss the area just above his navel.

"Gabriella…," He moaned running his fingers through her brunette locks, his breath caught in his throat when she began to undo his pants. Troy opened his eyes, glancing down at Gabriella, who was slowly unbuttoning his jeans before slowly slipping them off his legs. He couldn't help it! She was hovering right on top of him and not to mention, painfully close to his crotch. He needed and wanted to touch her, but if he did, he knew she would teasingly torture him more. It was agonizing pain! Their bodies were pressed up against each other, it was impossible for her not to hear his pulse increase. She began to bite his ear lobe, loving the sound of his reaction.

Once she glanced down at his boxers, It was obvious that he was aroused as much as she was, his erection was poking her thigh. Gabriella smirked.

She slowly rubbed her palm against his erection through the thin material of his boxers making him groan in utter pleasure. He threw his head back in ecstasy; shutting his eyes, he enjoyed the feeling lazily for the next couple of minutes before he thought to himself. _She's put me through a heap of teasing _He grinned _It's her turn now. _

He groped Gabriella into his arms and flipped them over, so that he was hovering right above her, his hand either side of her head. He dipped his down and captured her lips in a lust filled kiss, their tongues at battle. She gently pushed him off, her brown eyes meeting his deep blue ones.

"Troy, whatever happened to _me _being in control?" She questioned as he began to caress her thigh.

"Well, it looks like you're not anymore," He replied, a grin on his face. She grunted and opened her mouth to reply but not before Troy covered it with his own, taking her lips into another kiss. She groaned when he bit gently down her lower lip, her hands uncontrollably running through his shaggy hair. His mouth trailed hot kisses down to her neck. He teasingly began to softly bite the sensitive area he knew that would drive her completely insane. Her mouth opened slightly and a moan escaped from her throat. He mischievously grinned at her, his head tilting upwards but not before his lips attacked the skin of her neck. Once Troy was done, he fingered the small red mark that appeared on her neck, which meant Gabriella was his, physically but soon enough, she'll be his emotionally.

His hand wandered down towards the hem of her shirt, his fingers brushing against the skin of her stomach when the material of her tank top was pushed upwards. Once the piece of clothing disappeared, Troy began to kiss her again, whilst unclasping her bra. Once the top half of her body was exposed to him, he pulled back and took his time to absorb her. He laid soft kisses at her toned stomach and moved upwards towards her breast. Softly, he placed his palm over her right one, and began to gently knead at her left nipple. Gabriella let out a groan, her back arching off the bed. He smirked, a seductive look in his eyes.

Yet again his hand began to travel south; he fingered the small diamond stud on her bellybutton, before planting as soft kiss on it. He continued to make his way down shedding off her shorts at the same time. Gabriella let out a whimper when he placed his palm over her red panties.

"Love the red," He chuckled, eyeing the gorgeous brunette underneath him. She slowly opened her eyes and sent him a sheepish grin.

"I was prepared," She muttered, a giggle escaping from her lips, the innocent giggle then morphed into a throaty moan as Troy began to rub her, torturingly He let out a grin when he heard her soft pleasurable cries. She closed her eyes and allowed the pleasure he gave her to run through her entire body. Everything that was running through Troy's mind from earlier the night seemed to have disappeared, his teenage hormones completely took over him. She groaned before pushing away from him, he shot her a confused look.

"Relax, babe. Just lie back," She ordered softly, straddling his hips with her legs. Gabrielle bent down and planted a kiss on his open mouth, Troy gasped as he felt her nipples rake against the skin of his chest. She stopped the kisses and sighed, climbing off of Troy, who was clearly confused. She turned away from him and sat on the edge of the bed, her back to him.

"Gabriella, what's the matter?" He asked his tone soft and caring, he placed a reassuring hand on the side of her arm, "Look it's okay if you want to stop, I understand,". Gabriella turned around and gave him a sad smile; she appreciated the fact that he cared so much about her well being. She _wanted _to do this, but she had to clear her feelings.

"Troy, I don't really want to stop, It's just…" Gabriella muttered looking down at her fiddling fingers "I don't know how I can go through this anymore, Troy,". He moved closer to her and shook his head, trying to ignore the fact that she was only wearing her red panties. "You can't go through what?" He asked, taking her small hands into his. Gabriella broke the gaze they were in and sighed.

"I can't do this anymore, The whole friends with benefits," She let out, Troy felt his heart breaking with every word she said, now there was no chance that he could finally admit his feelings to her. "Do you know how I feel every time we do this? It's so wrong but it feels so right," . He gave her hand a slight squeeze.

"Gabriella-I" Troy started, but was cut off by her.

"Doing this scheme, just made me fall harder for you, Troy." She admitted, Troy couldn't believe what he was hearing; his eyes were wide with shock. "I've bottled up these feelings for a while now, but since our first time, I was afraid to tell you. I also promised myself that I wouldn't feel this way, but I guess it's a little too late" She let out a sad sigh before continuing "I kept telling myself that there was no way I would ever get to be with you, so that's why I agreed on doing this," Troy nodded his head, motioning for her to continue, she decided to come out clean "I think im in love with you, Troy Bolton,"

Those words made his heart skip a beat, for a second he thought he was dreaming a wonderful dream, he then snapped back into reality, there she was, pouring out her heart to him and he was just sitting there like an idiot with his mouth open from shock, he tried speaking, but he somehow couldn't find his voice. Gabriella placed her fingers under his chin and gently pushed it upwards.

"Im sorry that I put you in this awkward situation, but I really needed to get it off my chest," She muttered in disappointment "Look, I think we should just call it a night, I mean I understand if you don't feel the same way-"

"I _know_ Im in love with you, Gabriella Montez" He finally spoke out, the feelings he kept just to himself for years were about to revealed to her, "I've been in love with you for how long? I can't even remember for myself because it's been a _really_ long time, In my honest opinion, the friends with benefits shit, just made me grow more attached to you, Gabi" He placed his warm hand on her cheek and gently caressed it. His cobalt eyes met with her soft expressive brown eyes, at that moment Gabriella let out a relived smile, she felt as if weight was lifted off her shoulders. Unconsciously, Troy leaned in and placed his lips on top of hers, this time the kiss was full of _love_, commitment and passion. He gently ran his tongue across her bottom lip before pulling away.

"I love you," He whispered gently into her ear.

"I love you too," She whispered back, a grin spreading across her face.

"I think I should get going," Troy said with a grin, he stood up, but felt a tug at his hand. He averted his gaze at Gabriella who was currently kneeling on the bed, Troy felt a familiar feeling rush through his body. _Damn teenage hormones_. He thought to himself.

"Troy, Please stay with me tonight," Gabriella pleaded with a pout. He gave into temptation and crawled back on top of her, she smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Should we continue from where we left off?" Troy asked, suggestively raising his eyebrows, he lowered himself down and placed soft kisses on her neck as he awaited for her response.

"Hell yeah," Gabriella let out with a low sultry giggle.

**-------**

**Well, I hope that was okay, I think the last bit was a bit rushed.**

**Anyways, I would appreciate some reviews. That was my first time writing and M rated fic, so go easy on me. Lol.**

**Much Love.**


End file.
